Starting from Scratch
by The-ShadeofRoses
Summary: The Autobots are low on both moral and troops, but when Optimus says they are sending battle ready Autobots, most of them thought it was going to be... mechs. OC's included, maybe future T rating.
1. Chapter 1

Klik- under a second-second

Breem- 8.3 minutes-minute

Joor- 6 hours-hour

Orn- 2 weeks-day

Vorn- 83 years-year

_** From what I understand, this is the Cybertronian to earth time scale, if it's not, feel free to correct me.**_

Prowl sat down at his desk, datapad and stylus in ihis servos. More than one fourth of the Autobots were in the medbay from the last major battle with the Decepticons. Prowl's battle computer calculated that the result was due to the lack of low moral. Sideswipe, for example, was barely pulling a prank a week now. He continued in his work, until he got a ping from Jazz.

.: Hey Prowler, Optimus wants us in the main hub:. Prowl sighed, that this rate, he won't finish the reports he's supposed to do. but he answered.

.: On my way, and it's Prowl, Jazz:.

He stood and left his office, fully expecting more bad news. He was wrong...

The higher ranking officers had gathered for an "Important meeting" in the hub. They included Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide, Red Alert, Ratchet, and himself. Naturally, Jazz came in late, again.

"So, boss bot. What's goin' on?" The saboteur sat down, even his mood was a bit saddened. All optics were on Optimus, the Autobot leader stood.

"As all of you know, most of our troops were heavily injured battle with the Decepticons a little over a week ago." Prowl cast a glance at Jazz. The visored mech's expression looked as if to say _Duh?_ The tactician turned his gaze back to Optimus as he continued.

"And I sent a message to Iacon Headquarters to send any extra troops. From their reply, we will receive three new soldiers, unlike the other Autobots back on Cybertron, they have never been on Earth." Everybot around the table exchanged expressions of worry and confusion. They didn't have the time to explain to these recruit about this planet, and yet all known Autobot mechs have been here on earth already. So who would these Autobots be?

A small shuttle coasted in space, it's three passengers waiting patiently. Well, all most all of them.

"When the frag are we going to get there?!" One of the passengers forms paced around, the lights were turned off to save energy. Yet this Autobot's optics blazed a deep, royal blue. "We should have been on Earth over four orns ago!" Another form shifted in annoyance, It's turquiose blue eyes glowed eerily.

"We would have if you hadn't begged to scan for any nearby space stations. Now we have to run on minimal power, this shuttle is no battle ship!"

"Hey guys, look!" Both forms looked at their third companion, who was staring out of the shuttles only window in awe. "That must be Earth!" The form pointed out to a green and blue sphere. The turquoise opticed form checked the data banks to find that was indeed the planet Earth. She went over to the control panel and started scanning for any Autobot frequencies. Bingo, a connection sounded with a chirp. There was a connection, it was weak, but they had a connection.

"Autobot headquarters, this is shuttle _S1-70A _from Iacon, we require landing coordinates for docking, over."

The blue optics went over to the other form. "Why do ship pilots always say _over_ when they finish a sentence?"

"Why do you have to prank any living 'Bot or Con?" The third form laughed, it's golden yellow optics glowing faintly.

"This is Autobot Prowl, request heard, prepare to receive coordinates..." Sure enough they got the coordinates, and they were headed towards Earth. The two forms in the back gave a cheer as they started moving.

"Remember what I told you." The ship pilot said without looking back, "Hold in your joy and happy selves until we know what we're doing, that means you Sonicflare." They rocketed down, landing with a heavy thud. They, had arrived.

The Autobots stood outside the ark as the shuttle landed. Most wondered who would be coming through that hatch. Some Autobots think it could be Ultra Magnus, since he too has yet to come to Earth. All chatter stopped as the shuttle hatch opened, revealing two golden yellow bulbs in the pitch blackness of the shuttle. They locked onto Ironhide's form and a femme like squee rang out. A flash of white and gold shot out and the Autobot head of security fell on his aft, with a white and gold femme hugging him.

"Ghost! It's good ta see ya again!" He chuckled as the femme released him, two more female Autobots emerged from the darkness. A short, flame orange with royal blue optics; and a taller black and silver femme who looked dangerously close to Ghost's design with turquoise blue optics.

"See, I told you, but _no_ Sonicflare is _always _the one who misbehaves and tackles other Autobots. Ghost is just the innocent onlooker who- OW!" The orange femme did not finish as the black and silver femme smacked her on the back of her helm, earning a glare. Prowl stepped forward as the black femme saluted.

"Autobot designation Blackdragon reporting." She nodded to the other two femmes.

"Designation Ghost, reporting!" The white femme smiled and waved, not bothering to salute. Sonicflare did a lot less than that.

"Sonicflare, blah blah" The orange femme held up a peace sign in front of Prowl's optics, Jazz covered his mouth to stop the laughter. She was like Sideswipe, this was going to be fun. Optimus stepped out of the crowded and the three Autobots stood straight, obviously, they have been under Ultra Magnus's command.

"It's alright, you may relax." Ghost could have sworn he was smiling under that mask, she and Sonicflare looked at each other and exchanged excited glances. While Blackdragon took a lot longer to relax. Prowl and Jazz stepped forward.

"As you may know, I am Optimus Prime."

Blackdragon nodded, "We know who you are,sir, it's an honor."

The Prime continued, nodding to Prowl on his left. "This is my second in command, and chief tactician, designation Prowl." Then nodded to Jazz on his right. "And this is my first lieutenant, Saboteur, and head of Special Operations, Jazz." The three greeted them, Blackdragon noticed that Ghost was avoiding Jazz like he was covered in cosmic rust. She would ask her about that at a later date. Optimus assigned Ironhide to show them to their new quarters. Unlike at Iacon, where the three of them had to share a room, here somehow they managed to each get their own. Ghost spun around, absorbing the small area around her.

There was a recharge berth; a desk placed neatly in the corner with a data terminal screen glowing faintly in the dim light. A small nightstand by the berth held a lamp and a spare drawer. She hugged Ironhide in thanks. He chuckled.

"Easy kid, I got a rep. of a tough mech to uphold. Oh, Prowl wanted you to report to his office in a few breems." She nodded and watched him leave down the hall. She closed the door to her quarters and sat down on her new berth. She opened her subspace and pulled out a photo hologram of her, Blackdragon, Ironhide, and his spark mate Chromia from vorns ago; back when even Blackdragon was still a sparkling.

She placed the picture on the nightstand next to the berth. Ghost caught her optics shuttering, she didn't get any rest on the shuttle. One quick recharge could hurt, right? She layed down on the berth, before anybot could say "Iacon" she was out like a light.

Jazz poked his head into the rec room where Sonicflare and Blackdragon were refueling.

"Hey have you gals seen Ghost? Prowl says she's a joor or two late." Sonicflare rotated her hand, staring at the swirling contents of her cube.

"Ohh, looks like someones late- OW!" She yelped as Blackdragons heeled pede kicked her from under the table. "I swear to Primus if you weren't our team captain I'd shoot you! Well, for Ghost, she's probably in her new quarters. I haven't seen her since Ironhide showed her."

Blackdragon gave her companion an even stare, "I know she didn't have a lot of rest on the trip, probably because _someone_ was being impatient chatteriod."

Sonicflare grinned. "I regret nothing." Jazz gave them a curious stare.

"If she's recharging, how come you guys aren't out cold?" Blackdragon turned towards him with that unimpressed stare.

"Her power core uses a lot more energy than a normal Autobot's." She sipped at her cube, "That's why, any more questions about my baby sister?"

Jazz stared at her in shock, Sonicflare looked like she was about to burst out laughing. "S-she's your _sister_?!" Sonicflare doubled over laughing. Blackdragon shuttered her optics, getting the look Prowl did whenever Sideswipe and Sunstreaker pulled some kind of prank.

"Sonicflare, can it. And yes, genius, she's my sister." The black femme finished off her cube, and left. Sonicflare quickly followed after.

Jazz knocked on the door to Ghost's quarters, from inside a voice subconsciously moaned. "Five more breems..." He frowned, and entered the override code to the door. Ghost was laying on her berth, curled up around and hugging a large pillow. He shook her shoulder and her optics unshuttered half way. "Uh...?" Her gold optics looked around until they rested on him. It took a nano-kilk to process that someone was in her quarters, especially _that_ 'Bot. Her optics widened as she jumped back and fell off the other side of the berth.

"You okay?" Jazz looked at her, offering her a hand up. She sat there staring at him, embarrassed.

"I-i-i-" She stuttered, a warning popped up on her neural net.

_Update: Calendar_

_ Shift: Late by 3.8 joors_

"SCRAP!" She jumped to her feet and ran out of her quarters. Jazz just stared at the door way, hopelessly confused.

"You are to finish these reports in addition to monitor detail later this evening." Prowl handed her a small stack of datapads, Ghost had taken them and placed them into her subspace with a small nod. She had heard rumors from the mechs back at Iacon about Prowl. Workaholic, obsessed with data pads, and the personality of a toaster. He would like her sister, she's the same way! And she knew from experience with her sister, it's best to just take the punishment with no back sassing, the opposite of what Sonicflare does. "Any questions?" His question sounded like a challenge.

"No sir." She stood and saluted before leaving.

She cursed herself for falling asleep, her optics locked on the ground in front of her. She didn't notice the white and black mech that was walking down the same hallway, blindly dancing to his music, until she ran right into him. The collision was enough to throw him off balance, while it sent Ghost down on her aft. Primus, why did it have to be _him_ again?! Her faceplate heated up, out of all the times she gets embarrassed, now?! Jazz grabbed her wrist joint and pulled her to her pedes.

"Sorry, I should have been looking where I was going." He gave her a smile. _Dear Primus..._, she looked away, _don't say anything, don't say anything._

"Ghost...?" She looked back up at him, his face etched with concern.

"I-i need get going, 'kay thanks, bye!" She bolted for her sister's quarters. She banged hard on the door twice, heard shuffling from inside, and the door slid open to reveal a very annoyed black femme.

"Ghost, what are you-" She was cut off by her baby sister pushing past her. Curious, she closed the door to her quarters and turned to her sister. "What's wrong? I haven't seen you this bothered since..." She stopped herself, and quickly changed the subject. "What happened?"

Ghost didn't reply, she pressed herself against the wall and slowly slid down, she was shaking with nervousness. Blackdragon kneeled next to her, pulling Ghost into a hug.

_It's alright, _she spoke through her sibling bond. She stroked the back of Ghost's helm. _Silvertalon is gone now, and I'll be damned if I see my little sister put in that situation again._

"C-can you help me with these...?" Ghost subspaced the stack of datapads, this had Prowl written all over it. Her older sister gave a kind smile and nodded.

"Of course."

That night after her shift and returning the data pads back to Prowl, she headed to the rec room. Thankfully, everyone had gone to the their quarters, and the lights were off. She took a seat in the far corner, a cube of glowing pink energon in her servo. She also subspaced a personal datapad filled with human stories.

She blankly rolled through the words of _Alice in Wonderland_, sipping at her energon occasionally. She enjoyed the peace and quiet, she always has. Whenever Sonicflare would start to babble on and on about Primus know what, and Blackdragon had to get her to shut up, she would always leave and find some small, quiet corner until they quieted down.

She never knew it when someone entered the recreation room. Her optics never moved from her datapad, even when she sipped her energon. So of course, she would be oblivious to the tall red and blue mech that just entered... wait, _what?!_ Her optics shot up to see Optimus standing there, watching her. She jumped up, saluting. He motioned it was ok for her to relax, so she did.

"Sorry, sir...I- just couldn't sleep." That part was somewhat true, she could never sleep when her processor was over thinking at every little thing.

"That's alright, and you don't have to call me sir, Optimus works just fine." His voice was a low rumble. Ghost nodded

"Alright s- Optimus." She stumbled with her words, this would take some definitely take some getting used to. She sat back down in her seat as the Autobot leader went the energon dispenser and filled a cube, when he turned around, Ghost's optics were locked back onto her datapad. He chuckled to himself and walked back to his office.

Ghost checked her internal clock as soon as she finished her book. _4:49am _human time...she gave out a yawn. She had sat there for almost about five human hours. She finished off her energon cube and discarded it. Behind her, a small cat like growl rang out from one of the tables. Curious, she turned around, there it was: a large bronze colored cat. Something hit her pede, looking down at a small bowl, as her curiosity grew, she picked up the bowl to find the bronze cat butting his head against her leg.

"You want some energon?" The cat whimpered in answer. Ghost smiled calmly, and filled the bowl with energon. The large cat lapped at it's contents as soon as it touched the floor for awhile, Ghost saw the word _Steeljaw _printed on his shoulder joint. Awkwardly, she stroked the back of his neck and Steeljaw let out a loud purr. Something clicked, Steeljaw was a cassette that an Autobot called Blaster owned. So if Steeljaw was here then that would mean...

"Hello." She looked up to see the red boombox Autobot himself. How he was so tall for an Alt mode so..._tiny_ was beyond her. She watched as Steeljaw yawned and laid in front of her. Blaster chuckled, "He must like ya, otherwise he wouldn't be doing that."

"I take it that's a good thing?" She looked confused, her neural net yelled at her for recharge, and as a response, she yawned. Blaster, again, chuckled.

"Yeah, that's a good thing, ya should get some rest." He scooped up the sleeping cat from in front of her, and she nodded her thanks. Slowly, she walked back to her quarters, and crashed into recharge as soon as she was on the berth.

_**Well Ghost, you have some serious boy problems, you should get some help. For a start, this seems pretty good. I'll just have to see where my imagination takes me with this. Feel free to review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own transformers, I just own the OC's**_

Klik- under a second-second

Breem- 8.3 minutes-minute

Joor- 6 hours-hour

Orn- 2 weeks-day

Vorn- 83 years-year

_Poke poke, poke poke_, Ghost's optics unshuttered to meet a two blobs of royal blue. As her vision cleared, Sonicflare poked her helm again. Her grin reminded her of the Cheshire Cat from_ Alice and Wonderland_. But in this case, very real, and very crazy.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" She sat down on the ground, fingering the horns that came from the top her helm. "I hate to interrupt your precious beauty sleep, but-"

"I'm only going to ask this once: How did you get in?" Ghost gave her the even stare she made her look so like the older sister, who Sonicflare just so loved to annoy. Of course, Blackdragon never threatened to shoot her for waking the black femme up. Ghost on the other hand had, _twice_. Even though Sonicflare had seen her friend's aim, she knew, _almost_ no one could miss at point blank range. She's had a bet with Smokescreen since she joined the war that a single red and white seeker could miss a shot at Megatron from point blank range.

Sonicflare grinned, pointing to the door. "You'll be surprised how much a CD collection can get you some info! That mech,Jazz, never saw me! But I gotta say... this music is awesome!" Ghost groaned, not just at her friend, but Sonicflare's overall attitude since they came here had been it's same sassy bravado... but she acts like it all the time now, like she used to be before Ultra Magnus made her clean the whole control room. Lets just say that fire retardant foam and a control panel full of sensitive equipment is a bad choice.

Ghost looked from the open door, then back to her friend. She realized that Sonic's servos were covered in sparkly particles and ribbon scraps and a bottle of glue were on the ground, empty. She then, looked at herself: pink ribbons and glitter. _Pink_, the one color that she _hates_! Her glare went to Sonicflare, who took had to a step back from laughing so hard. Then stopped, looked at Ghost's evil looking gold optics, and bolted.

oOoOo

Blackdragon was sitting in the recreation room when Sonicflare stormed in and ducked behind the black femme.

"Blackie, she's gonna kill me!" Her voice was a mix between laughter and fear, Blackdragon frowned at her. If she had gotten into the high grade again... She was interrupted as a pink, and sparkly form stormed in. She would either purge or burst out into laughter. Her baby sister, was almost invisible under the mass of pink ribbons and her helm was smeared in glitter. Ghost had subspaced her proton rifle, her optics locked on the orange femme hiding behind her. Blackdragon smirked, standing, revealing Sonicflare and Ghost took aim.

"What? But Blackie-"

"Well, she _is _my sister. You set yourself up for this one." She turned to her sister, who was still glaring at her friend. "You know you won't shoot her, much less hit her."

Ghost looked at her sister, and gave her a grin. "I know, but it was nice to chase her. But now, I need some solvent..." Blackdragon clasped a servo on her sister's helm making good use of their height difference, and smiled.  
"Lets see if Ratchet has any."

"Don't tell me that the the twins-" Ratchet brandished a wrench, and both femmes took a step back, they both know the pain that thing causes. But Blackdragon straightened.

"Wasn't the twins, haven't seen them at all actually. This," She gestured to her sister, "Was Sonicflare's doing." In that moment, Ratchet spued words that made _Ironhide _look like a saint.

"Remind me, never let those three get within a five mile radius of each other." He rooted around in a large medical cabinet, and came back with a jar of solvent. "Don't use all of this, we don't have a lot of it left."

Ghost nodded, "Thank you..."

Ghost had been able to clean off the pink..._stuff_, and managed to get Prowl's office in time to report for her shift. The black and white Datsun stared at her, not many Autobots came to their shift on time.

"You may start with Ironhide to learn about the base facilities with Sonicflare and your sister." He handed Ghost a datapad, she quickly scrolled through it's contents to find that it's a map of the _Arc_.  
"This ship has five levels?!" She handed the datapad to her sister, Sonicflare looked over the femme's shoulder to look. Blackdragon didn't look surprised, then again, she does deal with Sonicflare on a daily basis.

"It would make sense. Although, the datapad advises us not to go into the deepest part of the- Where's Sonicflare?" Both of them looked around, there was no sign of the flame orange chatteriod.

"Scrap." Ghost muttered, then shrugged. "We'll meet up with her later. Let's find 'Hide."

oOoOo

Once they explored most of the base, Ironhide was about to take the two femmes back to the rec. room, when a loud bomb rang out down the hall. Expecting a decepticon, Blackdragon subspaced her blaster and charged. Ghost followed after. He shook his head slightly with a sigh, they had a_ lot _to learn.

The explosion came from Wheeljack's lab, and Wheeljack, was the first 'Bot Blackdragon pointed her blaster at. Ghost ran in after her, fists ready. Perceptor and Sonicflare were covered in soot, and the grimy orange femme was knocked out cold.

"Uhh, 'Dragon? What's going on?" Ghost looked at her sister, who seemed to be struggling to answer that on her own. Luckily for Wheeljack, she put her blaster back into her subspaced and help the inventor up to his pedes. "What even happened here?!"

"Slight miscalibration with a test generator." Wheeljack chuckled, both femmes stared at him in horror.

"You call this..." Blackdragon frowned.

"A _miscalibration?!_ The thing _exploded!_" One of Ghost's optics twitched violently. Blackdragon watched as her sister held her helm as if she had a helmache.

"Go back to your quarters Ghost," She turned her _very_ unhappy glare back to the Wheeljack. "I'm going to have a word with this one."

oOoOo

As she walked back to her room, Ghost pulled another picture from her subspace. This was a newer picture of her...and her old teammates. Three mechs, and her and another femme, a green mech, the teams medic by the name of Swiftstrike, sat back to back with his twin brother Stormrider who was a lightning blue color. The last mech, a bulky warrior who came close to Optimus's height, Nightblade for his nightmare black armor and the massive blade he had strapped to his back. He had Ghost and Techna, a bright red femme, and their technology expert, on his shoulders. All of them were dirty and covered in grime.

This was after their last mission, infiltrating a laboratory to destroy a neutron generator that the lab's owner was to sell to Kaon. The mission went on without a problem and they completed it with ease. Then, they started disappearing. Techna was first, and found offlined soon after. The twins were next, Ghost bit back sobs as she remembered the medbay. Her ex-leader, lying there, optics flickering in and out. The medics were right, they couldn't save him.

She stuffed the photo back into her subspace, spinning on her pedes and headed for the training room.

oOoOo

"Hello, earth to Blackdragon. Hellooo~" Blackdragon snapped out of her thoughts and stared at Sonicflare with a frown. The orange femme was glaring at her for some reason. Her arms crossed as if she waited for an answer.

"Hmm?" Blackdragon tilted her head, she watched as her teammates shoulders sagged in distaste. Sonicflare growled in annoyance.

"Where's Ghost? I checked her quarters and that was a no go." She pouted. Primus, why does she always have to pout like that? "I figured I'd try the training room, but I don't know where it is."

Blackdragon groaned. "You would have known where it was if you hadn't run off earlier!"

"Hey, don't mess with my curiousity. Besides, I really didn't feel like going to a whole bunch of places when I can just go to one room, get nearly blown up, and have fun!" She grinned at the last part. Blackdragon growled with a "Follow me." and started walking. Sonicflare trailing behind like a lost puppy.

Sure enough, Ghost was in the training room, which had rearranged itself it mimic a maze, with a lot of dead ends. Curious, Sonicflare glanced at the control panel.

"She placed the difficulty on _hard?! _Does she have a death wish?" She looked at Blackdragon in disbelief. The black femme was leaning against the overlooking window, watching the white form inside twist and turn through the obstacles. She smirked, for Ghost, this scenario was perfect.

"Ghost can handle it, she may have a few challenges. But she can handle it." The door to the overlook opened with a swish and Jazz and Prowl walked inside.

"How was the tour?" Jazz grinned, as if it was some kind of inside joke. Blackdragon nodded to them and gave the saboteur a weary thumbs up, and continued to watch the training session. The visored mech looked down in time to see Ghost kick a drone right into a wall.

oOoOo

Ghost put the last training drone into a headlock. She hadn't tried it in forever, but she shoved the drones head straight into a wall with all her strength, making the drone's head crush like a tin can against the concrete. She looked up at the overlooking window. Sonicflare and her sister were standing there along with..._dear Primus, _she bit her glossa. She shuttered her optics for a moment, and she wasn't in the training room anymore.

oOoOo

_A small group of Autobots were waiting for the training session to be done. Stormrider and their new recruit, Ghost, were facing off. Stormrier had resigned himself to a pillar that overlooked the room, and was shooting the training rounds at the rookie, who was weaving in and out of his scope behind walls or rumble. _

_ Swiftstrike watched her in distaste. "No offence Nightblade, but, why choose her for our team?" The question gained him a laugh from his leader, Nightblade was known by many for his carefree attitude, how he got to be a leader, only Primus knows why. _

_ "We needed someone who was skilled in close combat, see, watch." He pointed back to the field, where Ghost was __**running**__up the pillar that held his twin. She grabbed the ledge, spun, kicking the sniper rifle out of Stormrider's hands. "She was trained by Ironhide, of all mechs." _

_ Swiftstrike flinched as a loud thud sounded. He turned back to see Ghost holding his twin in a headlock, from behind with his own rifle._

_ "Yield! I yield already!" Ghost released her grip and turned to face the glaring mech. Her grin was obvious to the three Autobots watching, and they also knew how must Stormrider hated to lose. "Who the frag do you think you are?!" He shoved her away when she tried to offer him a servo. He started to storm off when her servo clasped on his shoulder._

_ "I was going to tell you good job, but if you put it that way, no thanks glitch face." She turned away from him. He snarled at her._

_ "Yeah, like I need __**your **__approval, slag head." The insult stopped the femme in her tracks, she spun on her pedes and stormed back to Stormrider. He gasped in shock as her clenched servo punched him right in the jaw plate, the blow was strong enough to knock himself back a few feet and on his aft. He held the spot where the hit landed, and yanked his servo back. Glaring daggers at the femme he was supposed to call a __**teammate**__. _

_He snarled as he launched to his feet, about ready to strike her back. A silver servo grabbed and lifted both of them off their pedes: Nightblade, and he was ticked off. Whenever the large black mech was mad, you wouldn't want to be anywhere near him. Techna and his twin were behind him, both flinched as the black mech knocked the two's heads together. He nodded to Techna, who handed a set of cuffs._

_ Their leader slapped it around one set of their servos with a growl. "Until you two learn who to act as a team, you'll both be stuck in those."_

"_What?!" Both yelled in unison, shooting to their feet. Ghost turned to glare at the blue mech she was cuffed to, Stormrider, gladly returned the glare. "This is your fault!" They were cut off by Nightblade, who picked them both up by the armor collar. His piercing green eyes gave off one word, __**enough**__. Both of them stopped their argument. They were both equally frightened of the mech that held them._

Ghost optics fluttered open as she held helm. "Owww..." She sat up, she was in her quarters. Her sister sat in the chair by her desk, and another, visored mech leaned against the wall. Blackdragon leaned forward, handing her a energon cube.

"Drink this." She leaned back in the chair, her chopper wings pricked up in awareness. Ghost cast Jazz an embarrassed look as she sipped from the cube. "You want to explain to me what-"

"No." Ghost sipped at her cube, avoiding any conversations. Her optics kept flickering up at the first lieutenant, who had not moved from his spot on the wall. She propped herself on her servo. She rubbed her forehelm to ease the pain. Blackdragon leaned forward again, her distaste obvious.

"How long were you in there?" Ghost avoided her sister's gaze.

"Two... three hours max." She looked up to see Blackdragon hold her helm in her hand.

"Ghost your are that much of an _idiot_." She muttered, but she was right. Jazz, quickly inclined to change the mood, spoke.

"Yeah, but she did one pit of a job, which is the only thing that matter's in my book." Ghost's face plate turned red with heat and she looked away quickly. Blackdragon almost cracked a smile, Sonicflare was right, she liked the mech. And from what she could tell, Jazz liked her too.

"Alright, you finish that energon then get some more rest." Blackdragon got to her pedes and headed out, Jazz lingered for a klik, then followed. Once he closed the door he turned to the ebony black femme.

"Does that always happen?" He kept his voice low, closely watching Blackdragon's optics. The femme visibly tensed, then took a moment to think. Finally, she let out a long vent of air.

"To tell you the truth, I hardly know... but I got the feeling it's both complicated and that Ghost doesn't want anyone to know. She was-" She stopped herself, _scrap!_ "It's nothing." She practically raced down the hall back her own quarters, leaving Jazz behind with a curious expression.

_**Hooray! We're finally getting into Ghost's "problems" and boy, she has a**_** lot**_**. Maybe Blackie knows something... **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Klik- under a second-second**_

_**Breem- 8.3 minutes-minute**_

_**Joor- 6 hours-hour**_

_**Orn- 2 weeks-day**_

_**Vorn- 83 years-year**_

_"Primus, your slow!" Ghost pulled the lightning blue mech by the cuffs attached to their wrist joints. Stormrider gave out a low snarl, glaring daggers into the young femme's back._

_"I wouldn't have to be if someone didn't insist on going into enemy lines during a battle!" He jumped back as the eerie white femme recoiled at him, jabbing a digit at his chest plate accusingly._

_"I am no sniper, if I fight; I fight with my servos. Not hide behind some gun scoop." She turn on him and kept walking, her form seemed to dissolve into the shadows. Stormrider muttered something about insane femmes, then promptly ran face first into Ghost's back. She clasped her free hand over his mouth when he tried to speak. He followed her intense gaze below them, a group of decepticons mingled below._

_"Come on, glitch faces! We got Autoscum knockin' at the door! Get yur sorry cans in gear!" Stormrider took a defencive step back, his back clanged against the service duct's wall. Multiple ruby red optics locked on them, blaster materialized and whirred to life._

_"Scrap!" Both 'Bots yelled in unison as the paneling gave way from underneath them. One of the larger decepticons grew an energy blade out of his subspace, and brought the blade down on them._

_Ghost, pulled her cuffed arm up to block causing her partner to yelp in surprise. The blade sliced right through the center of the cuffs, and the young Autobots were free. Gold optics shone with glee._

_"Thanks for the sword!" She spun with her arms, kicking the large con straight in the face plate. The enemy yelled in shocked and dropped the sharp weapon. Ghost snatched it up in her grasp and stabbed a decepticon in the mid-section. "What are you waiting for? Move slaggit!"_

_Stormrider subspaced his small battle blaster (pistol sized) with a nod and shot another decepticon right between the optics. He repeated the action with the next enemy. The large 'Con stumbled up, both Autobots now knew that their last standing enemy was over three times taller than them. The dent on the side of his face showed where Ghost had kicked him._

_"You puny Autobots are going to regret-" He screamed in pain as a large, silver blade penetrated through his spark chamber. Ruby optics flickered out and the body greyed. The blade slid out of it's spot and the body clattered to the ground. Nightblade and the team were standing there. Their leader raised an optic ridge at the duo in front of him. Both young adult Autobots looked at eachother, then collapsed onto the dusty ground laughing._

_"That was awesome! We should do that again!" Stormrider rolled onto his side, vents hiccuping for air._

_Ghost giggled like crazy. "I'm up for it."_

oOoOo

Ghost sat up, rubbing her optics. Remembering this dream cycle, her first mission... she shook her head. Her comm link buzzed with Sonicflare's voice.

.: Hey Ghosty, you're gonna come get your earth alt mode or what?:. Oh, that's right. They were getting their vehicle modes today... wonderful.

.: Sorry, I'm on my way:.

oOoOo

"Come on 'Dragon! You can't really believe that I would do that, I'm not that stupid."

Ghost frowned as she walked into the central hub, her quiet footsteps never alerted the two bickering femmes that she had arrived. Blackdragon's turquoise optics glowed with distaste.

"Right, which means that I didn't find Prowl unconscious from a processor glitch. So of course it wasn't you, I'm foolish it have believed it was." Sonicflare frowned.

"Three things. One; I am no stranger to sarcasm. Two; I haven't seen Prowl all day. And three; I AM NOT THE ONLY PRANKSTER IN THIS FRAGGING BASE!" The orange femme took a step closer, both of them look like they would tear each other apart. Ghost finally stepped in to intervene.

"Wow, let's just calm down and not like like bickering younglings or I will request Icefang to come down here!" Her friend and sister glared at each other once more, then separated. "So, I got commed down here for an alt."

"Well, me and 'Dragon-"

"Blackdragon and I" The ebony femme corrected her, Sonicflare rolled her optics and continued.

"We already got our alts, we were waiting for you to show; slacker."

"Coming from the person who has done nothing but monitor duty since we arrived." Blackdragon shook her head in despair. Sonicflare shot a metal-melting death glare at the mellow Autobot.

"My opinion still stands: You weren't my boss I'd shoot you."

"Duly noted." Deciding to ignore the continuing dispute, Ghost explored the computer terminal that displayed multiple ground based vehicle modes. One caught her optic sensors. Humans call it a Mazda Miata, she liked the design; it was small and seemed to go pretty fast on it's own. She uploaded the blueprints to her transformation cog and turned the power to the terminal off. The two femmes behind her looked at her.

"You finished?" Sonicflare tilted her head, both sister's rolled their optics.

"I am going to have to agree with Blackie on this one, your grammar is... feeble at best." Sonicflare's frown etched deeper.

"Nice vocab you got there, traitor."

"Hey, I got to go with my her on that!" She raised her hands up in defence. "Well, I'm getting some energon. See you two later; don't kill each other."

oOoOo

Ghost sat down in her corner of the recreation room. Others were chatting or refueling, she didn't bother to find out what else. Pulling a datapad from her subspace, she was oblivious to the mechs around her. They gave her privacy. Well... at least some of them.

"Uh, Hi!" She tilted her head up from her book to meet a silver mech of Praxian design. "I'm Bluestreak. I didn't really get a chance to say 'hello' to you before so I thought now would be a good time to do so. I heard you were training a couple days ago on the hardest difficulty. I mean- that's really amazing! You could probably take on a ton of decepticons just by yourself! It's just..."

He continued his babbling, other Autobots looked at them. Mainly, Ghost's widen optics; some of them cracked up laughing. They thought it was amusing to see one of the most talkative Autobots literally scare the new femme with his constant chatter.

After a while, Bluestreak left for his shift on patrol and Ghost headed back to her quarters for some rest. Rubbing her helm after the verbal spue she had just listened to.

Something chilled her, not the temperature... it felt like something, sinister was watching her. She spun on her heel, facing only the dark hallway. She could still feel someone looked at her.

"Hello, is anybot there?" As expected, no answer. She gave a heavy vent of air and continued on her way.

"Let the hunt begin." She stopped at the stone cold voice, she spun around once more, only to again to see nothing but the hall. This time she picked up her pace into a run.

Entering the code to her quarter's she closed the door and locked it as fast as she had entered. She dropped to the ground, knees pulled close to her chest. The image of a tall silver mech with blood red eyes and razor sharp claws replayed vividly through her mind.

She would not rest tonight...

oOoOo

Jazz sat in front of a wall of monitors. Sonicflare tapped her digits impatiently on the keyboard, muttering.

"Hey, 'Flare. I gotta question for ya'." The tapping stopped.

"Shot."

"How did you meet Ghost?" He received no immediate reply. He glanced over his shoulder to find Sonicflare staring at the lower row of monitors blankly.

She didn't know what to tell him: the truth, or a lie. She made Ghost a promise...but, she couldn't stand seeing her ally... her friend like that.

"It's a long story..."

"I got time, monitor duty is pit spawned anyways."

oOoOo

_Sonicflare watched an ebony black femme bark orders to several other femmes on their team from her perch above their rescue ship. A deeply etched frown on her face plates._

_"Hey Blackie, I know she's your sister and all. But the others didn't make it out of there alive, and NightBlade sure as frag didn't." She hopped down to the ground next to her leader, who scowled._

_"We're going after her because I can still feel her, she's alive but seriously hurt. I tried to warn her not to leave Iacon, especially after NightBlade's... death. That pit spawn Silvertalon was waiting for her to leave the security of the city."_

_"And look where that got her." She placed her free hand on her hip as she read through the list of supplies. "You know the ship is going to go a lot slower with all the medical scrap on board."_

_"But it's completely necessary if we find her going critical." A silver blue femme ran up to them. Sonicflare rolled her optics._

_"Icefang, only a medibot like you would think all that slag would help."_

_Icefang jabbed a digit at her. "And yet that 'medical scrap' saved your sorry aft multiple times whenever your little battle techniques go from hero to zero."_

_"Both of you, enough. Icefang; get the last of the supplies on the ship now or we're leaving. Sonicflare; mute it or I'll have Icefang deactivate your vocalizer." Blackdragon stormed onto the ship, leaving both femmes to do their respected task._

_Primus, I just hope we get to you in time Ghost... She vented heavily, Icefang and Sonicflare sat down and gave her the go._

_The ship went over the flat metal surface of Cybertron, she's here... Blackdragon lowered the ship into a descent and landed. She stood from her seat._

_"Sonicflare with me. Icefang, prepare your equipment and be ready to roll with we need assistance." Icefang nodded and went to work readying the medical equipment. Sonicflare gave a distasteful groan, and stretched her arms._

_"Great, this is exactly what I like to do for fun." Both femmes transformed and sped off, Blackdragon's aerial mode shot off into the distance._

_Sonicflare stopped and reversed back to her robot mode, kneeling down to see a trail of fresh energon. She opened her comm link._

_.:Blackie, you might want to come back here:._

_.:Did you find her?:. Her normally calm voice was tense._

_.:No, but I found a trail and it's still fresh. Tell Icy to get her medical scrap ready:. She followed the trail all the way to a small crack in the side of one of the many naturally metal and mineral formations, she ducked down. Yep, the trail lead straight down into there. Blackdragon and Icefang appeared behind her. The medibot shifted uneasily._

_"From the amount of energon she has appeared to have lost, Im suprised her systems haven't kicked in and put her into a stasis lock yet."_

_Sonicflare pinched the bridge of her olfactories. "Icy."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Mute it before Blackie offlines ya'." She looked from the crack, to them, then back. "I guess I'm the only one small enough to actually fit in through that..."_

_Moments later, she found herself squeezing through the tight gap. She cursed at herself. Seconds later, she pulled herself free and stared at the pitch black cave like area._

_"Hey Blackie, toss me a light source!" As a reply, a cylinder like lamp rolled at her pedes. Finally with the lamp, Sonicflare saw the immobile bleeding body of Blackdragon's younger sibling._

_The sight itself was gruesome. Her armor was shredded and cut. Various parts of her protoform were exposed and bleeding out energon. The massive dent in the back of her helmet was just sickening. She knelt beside her, gently touched her shoulder. The femme jerked away and let out a pained scream. Coolant streamed heavily from her frizzing gold optics, which were wide with fear and pain._

_"Easy, I'm here with your sister. We're gonna get you back to Iacon." The tattered femme barely acknowledged the response. Sonicflare looked back towards the entrance, there was no way in Primus Ghost would fit through there. "Guys, you gotta get that opening wider."_

_Blackdragon's voice rang out. "Already on it!" The sound of metal being violently hacked to pieces followed._

_Soon enough, they got a twitching Ghost onto the ship and Icefang was already working on patching up her grievous wounds._

_"Sonic, I need you over here. I have to remove her back plating!" Rolling her optics, She helped the medibot pull of the torn plating away, both of their faces changed to shock as soon as it was removed._

_"Are those...?" Sonicflare repeatedly shuttered and unshuttered her optics. Icefang leaned over._

_"Blackdragon, where did you say you two were from again?" The ebony femme looked up from her seat, flustered._

_"Iacon...why?" She finally stood and walked over. She caught glimpse of her sister and stopped dead, mouth agape from shock. Her back was fine in exception for the minor cuts, but there were small door hinges._

oOoOo

"Wait a minute... she's from Praxus?!"

Sonicflare shrugged, "We never found out, but Blackie sure didn't know and she's her sister." She vented air. "Don't tell them I told you... they'll kill me."

Jazz nodded, and went back to staring at the monitor wall. He decided he would dive deeper into this whole case later.

**_Sonic, ya gotta big mouth... *sigh* This chapter seems like it was mainly flash backs... _**


End file.
